


All I Ask Of You

by emmaspirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaspirate/pseuds/emmaspirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Princess Emma’s 18th birthday and she only has two requests, a masquerade ball and her best friend at her side. But after a blow up with Killian weeks earlier, will he make it there or leave for a six month voyage without saying goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtjuiceRP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtjuiceRP/gifts).



> For my CS Secret Valentine 2015.

Emma stormed up to her bedroom, not caring that the whole ball was being thrown in her honor. He was suppose to be here by now. Where was he? 

"Emma?" Came her mother’s voice from the doorway. "Everything okay?"

"I thought he would be here by now. Where is he?" Emma said, quietly. She glanced out the window to see his brother’s ship was still docked, just as it should be. 

"I take it you’re talking about Killian." Snow said, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Yes." Emma said, not even bothering taking her eyes off of the ship. 

"What’s happened between the two of you? I thought you two would be glued at the hip while he was on leave. But I've barely seen Killian in the past week."

"We got into a fight." Emma said, finally turning around to face her mother. 

"You want to talk about it?" Snow asked, patting the bed beside her. 

5 days earlier

"What’s the plan for today?" Emma asked, her lifetime best friend, Killian Jones. 

"I thought we could go down to the docks and have a picnic." Killian said, offering Emma his arm. 

"I thought by now you would of been sick and tired of the water. But that does sound lovely, we haven’t done that since we was little. Will Liam be joining us?" Emma exclaimed, taking Killian’s arm. 

"Not this time. I just thought we would enjoy it just being the two of us alone. If you didn't mind, that is."

The two of them made the short trip, down to the docks. They had been taking the same trail since they was small. Back then it always was a race on who was the fasts, Killian always was seeing he was taller then Emma. One the few times that Emma did win, Killian pulled back a bit. Unknown to him, Emma could always tell when he did that. But losing was worth it if it able him to see her smile. 

"Excited about your ball coming up?" Killian asked, as the sat down in front of the small lunch the kitchen staff had prepared for them. 

"Excited and nervous. But knowing you’re going to be there is making it all worth it." Emma said, smiling as she saw Killian’s cheeks turn pink. "You make this whole being a princess thing a whole lot easier."

"I’m afraid that you’re the one that does all the work, duckling. I had nothing to do with it." 

"You do more then you give yourself credit for, Killian." Emma said, quietly. And before either one knew what was happening, Emma leaned in a placed a chaste kiss to Killian’s lips. Before one word was uttered, Killian was gone. 

Present Time

"I think he hates me." Emma said, while trying to stop the tears in her eyes from falling. 

"Sweetheart, he doesn't hate you, far from it." Snow said, brushing a lose curl behind her ear. 

"Then why hasn't he talked to me in five days. This is the longest we've went without talking, while he was home?"

"Because I think he’s just confused, sweetie. For some reason, that boy has gotten it into his head that he’s not good enough for you just because he’s only a lieutenant. And knowing that you might feel the same way, is probably confusing the hell out of him." .

"He’s such an idiot." Emma whispered, causing her mother to smile.

——————

"Ready to go?" Came his brother, Liam’s voice from behind him.

"Yes…No….Maybe." Killian stuttered out, making Liam let out a sigh. He had been like this for nearly a week now, and never would give a straight answer. 

"Killian, will you please tell me what’s going on. What happened between you and Emma?"

"She kissed me." Killian finally admitted quietly, running his hands over his face. 

"And that’s a bad thing? I thought that was something you've wanted for a long time, now."

"I just don’t feel like I’m good enough for her. I’m mean she’s a princess and I’m just this." Killian said, motioning to himself. 

"Wasn’t her father a shepherd at one point? I really don’t think she, or her parents really care what you are. Come on, little brother, I thought you knew that family better then that."

"I do. It’s me that feels that way. The whole time growing up, I always wondered why she was friends with me, when all I was just an orphan that worked for her family. I never really felt like I fit in that world."

"Killian you fit in more then you give yourself credit for. And Emma relies to much on you, for you to give up on her now. Yeah, she kissed you, but did you ever ask what that even met. You’re going on about not being good enough for her, but do you even know if she feels the same way." Liam said. 

Killian let out a loud groan. “No, I sort of ran before we even got to talk about it.”

"Isn't she the one that normally runs from her feeling." Liam said, smirking when he got a glare from Killian. "Come on, little brother, let’s get you down to that ball, so you can even make more of an ass of yourself."

"Younger brother." Killian muttered, before following a laughing Liam to the castle. 

It was going to be a very interesting night.


End file.
